


But He Refused

by wishuponacrane



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, Other, cheat death out of spite, me being in denial and tiso refusing to fucking die, will i ever go past at least 1k words? probabbly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishuponacrane/pseuds/wishuponacrane
Summary: Tiso should be dead.But he isn’t.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	But He Refused

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that came to idea and wanted to write it down! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not a very good writer alsdjasldjaskl
> 
> also the title? I really don't know either.

Tiso should be dead.

But he isn’t.

He obviously knew that the Trial of the Fool was no picnic. It was the 3rd and final challenge before he could claim and be marked the champion of the colosseum, a title he so desperately wanted and the very reason he traveled to this wasteland of a kingdom.

He wanted to prove his strength. His spirit. His skill.

His worth.

All stolen from that bloody Mawlek pummeling him and denting his entire figure to the colosseum’s concrete floors. All the while he gasped, twitched and cling to his consciousness, the audience only roared with laughter. The last thing he knew, he was being thrown off to the abyss of Kingdom’s Edge.

He should be dead.

Ash had been piling on top of his chest, some even on his face yet Tiso remained still. It was still too painful to move. Tiso lamented on just laying still, unmoving and waiting for his injuries to kill him.

“How pathetic.” he thought. 

He knew that venturing into Hallownest would lead to a possible demise. He accepted it. Relished it even. Because his mind played differently. He had the idea that he’d die a grand battle. That he’d participate in a battle to the death where the last thing his eyes would see was the praise and reverence of his audience. To die with the honor of a warrior.

But no.

The next thing he noticed, his hand was being lifted.

Tiso was sure his neck was broken because he can’t lift his head to see who’s presence is beside him, only the sensation of little hands and soft….petals…?

A flower was on his hand.

It was them, the pale one whom he had talked with right before he went off to his ill fated battle. Tiso can never tell what expression they had, but from their actions, they seem saddened.

Why?

Saddened by them? Saddened by their failure? Of all the bugs in Hallownest, this little one took pity on him? 

It pissed him off.

The Knight had already left before Tiso could croak out a sentence. Flustered was his face and he wanted to scream to the pale thing that he wasn’t dead! He was merely resting, recuperating his strength. How dare they assume they’d die in this lonely place.

_Ignoring himself for what he wished earlier._

Hands balled up into a fist as Tiso forced himself to get up. He cussed, screamed and the sound traveled itself all the way down to the abyss, echoing back at him. The pain was unbearable.

Yet he refused to relent until he was on his feet.

By that time, the flower had already shriveled up and lost half of it’s petals from the suffocation. Tiso threw it on the floor.

He shouldn’t be dead.

And he refused to be.


End file.
